Thyrotropin releasing hormone (TRH) reverses the hypotensive effect of the angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitor, Captopril, on the Goldblatt 2 kidneys 1 clip (2K-1C) model of renal hypertension in the rat. The TRH effect is central.